The Call
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Another Liley one-shot... to the song 'The Call' by Regina Spektor. Gorgeous song, and hopefully a cute...if a little tear-jerking story.


_**AN- Something a little different for me. This is a Liley... and that's not the different part. The song is 'The Call' by Regina Spektor... and it's a gorgeous song. I advise listening to it, so maybe you can understand the feling behind this better. :P  
**_

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

Miley watched as Lilly packed her bag, unable to tear her blurry eyes away from the sight in front of her. She watched as Lilly refused to look in her direction, focusing deeply on what she was doing, purposely avoiding Miley's watery eyes. For a moment she stopped, staring into the oversized ruck sack, a hardened look in her eyes.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Till it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye..._

"Don't leave me." Miley's voice broke a little as she moved her teary eyes to meet Lilly's, who had finally been unable to resist staring at the sheer beauty of her girlfriend.

Lilly's hardened star melted as she saw the first tear slip down Miley's cheek, and she moved towards her, placing a hand on her lover's face.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

Lilly leaned forward, placing her forehead on Miley's own, breathing deeply just to keep from crying. "This isn't goodbye, Miley." She breathed, feeling her own tears prick fiercely at her eyes- she blinked them back, annoyance showing in her eyes. "This changes _nothing_. I still love you."

Miley's face crumpled a little as she stared hard into Lilly's pale blue eyes. "But you won't be with me."

"I will be, soon... my leave... I'll be back in three months."

"You can't promise that!" Miley pulled away from Lilly a little, raising her voice ever so slightly. She let her tears flow freely as Lilly turned back to her back to her bag, knowing she was right, barely able to hear Miley's voice drop back to a whisper. "You can't promise that."

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and_

_Follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye..._

"I'll be back. I have to be." Lilly shrugged, giving Miley a watery smile, her hands automatically picking things up and folding them before shoving them unceremoniously in her rucksack, ruining the point of her previous actions. "I mean, who else will marry you?"

Miley smiled a little, looking down to the ring on her finger, playing with it slightly.

"You know, it never hit me that you might be doing this."

"Joining the army?"

"Leaving." There was a beat as both girl's froze, their eyes once again meeting. "I mean, you trained, spent weeks away at a time... but three moths? Maybe longer... I mean, how do I just... get on with my life? How do I..." Miley's voice broke once more, and she coughed. "How do I do this without you?"

"I'll write. And I'll call you, I'll promise that."

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye..._

"It won't be the same." Miley sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Lilly's stuff. "Why are you doing this? I mean, it's not your war..."

"It's my duty." Lilly shrugged, her face serious as she took a seat next to Miley. "Miley, we are free people, but there are plenty of people who don't live as we do, able to speak freely, have choices. I want to change that, to fight for that."

Miley nodded in understanding, watching her girlfriend with pride. "Hannah will miss Lola."

Lilly smiled back, looking at the wardrobe where Miley kept all of her Hannah clothes. And Lola's.

"And Lola will miss Hannah. A lot."

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling_

_And no one knows yet_

_Just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Lilly zipped up the bag, swinging it over her shoulder, and Miley followed her to the lounge. "So, you touring in my assigned country any time soon?" Lilly joked, and Miley shrugged.

"If I do, you'll be the first to know." She adjusted Lily's dogtag, smiling at the locket sitting behind it. She opened it, and another tear fell from her eye at the two small pictures. One of Lilly keeping her warm on a slightly chilly day, down at the beach, the other one of Miley on her own, strumming her guitar. After that picture had been taken they'd shared their first kiss.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Till they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

"I love you." Miley blurted, and Lilly grinned a little, pecking her gently on the lips.

"I love you too." They stared into each other's eyes for a while before a car horn honked outside, breaking the moment, and signalling that Lilly's ride was here. In a moment Miley started to panic, tears streaming as she struggled to breathe.

"No, it's too soon..."

"I love you, Miley."

"I love you... don't leave me Lilly, I love you, I love you..." They kissed each other desperately, the knowledge that they wouldn't see each other for three months sinking in.

"I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too, Miles, but this is _not_ goodbye." Lilly whispered, pulling her in for a tight hug, her eyes closing as she took in the scent of her girlfriend one last time before heading for the door.

"I love you." They said together, sharing a smile that they both knew the other was faking, Lilly pulling the door shut behind her.

For a moment Miley felt the world stop, her lungs refusing to take in any air as she fell the the floor, her knees taking the impact as reality hit her with full, cruel force.

Her Lilly.

Her Lilly was gone.

For at least three months...

"Dear God, don't stop her from coming home to me..." She prayed. "Bring her back to me..."

_You'll come back to me. You have to come back to me..._

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye..._


End file.
